spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cosmobo/YOUTUBE POOP:DYING FOR DYING
Squid's Off by One day, Squidward is dressed in island clothes and playing the piano on an island. He hits one of the notes but realizes it's a bomband keeps hitting it the bomb kills squidward. SpongeBob: Wakey Wakey sleepy do! [Squidward wakes up from his dream while his alarm clock goes off. Cuts to Squidward driving to work. Zooms in on one of his bumper stickers that reads you must die!" Squidward walks up to the front doors and SpongeBob follows him from inside, smiling. Squidward walks inside SpongeBob: Hey, hey Squidward, did you see me? walks insidesqidward:no!spongebob:Okay, see you later, Yo moma! Mr. Krabs: Good morning, Mr. Yo moma!. his eyebrows; Squidward sticks out his tongue So, are you ready? Squidward: To go die? Mr. Krabs: Yes, to exchange gifts for Employee Brotherhood Day. Squidward: Mr. Krabs, you pay me to stand behind this register and stand behind the register and stand me behind the register . But you could pay me enough to act brotherly towards... at SpongeBob ...that mother *beeper* is washing a table with a scrubber. He scrubs his face and gets it scrambled. He laughs Mr. Krabs: That attitude of yours is precisely why we're not having this big shenanigan. Now pay attention, the lad's got a surprise for you. SpongeBob: yo moma!, in honor of employee brotherhood, I present to you a gift. up a gun Ta-dah. in to show its a picture of a heart with Squidward's face on it Squidward: "I love you spongebob! Mr. Krabs: Try it , Mr. Squidward! It's got you written all over it. as Squidward has a easy time putting the gun in his pocket SpongeBob: I wasn't sure how big to make the hole for the gun, so I used a watermelon for size. Do you love it? Squidward: I love it! Now may I resume to my minimum-wage duties? Mr. Krabs: After you present your brotherhood gift. Squidward: I'll buy the little mother *beeper*a bomb Mr. Krabs: Oh, no, no, no, no, lad. You know the rules; the customers always right Squidward: to the doors The only thing I'm making for is the exit. up the door to see SpongeBob with a new sweater made out of a clear liquid SpongeBob: Is this any better, Squidward? I made this one with my tears. Squidward sighs and walks towards the kitchen Mr. Krabs: I knew you'd come around, boy. Make something awful. Squidward: Why can't I just buy something for the little mother *beeper* Captain: Heave-ho! looks and sees some pirates outside carrying some bombs onto the ship If you drop one slice of me booty, I'll have... your booty! Squidward: Hi, there. Those homemade bombs sure look awful. Pirate: Oh, these are homemade. They were made in a factory... a pie factory. They're pies. Squidward: Oh, well, that's too good. I thought they were bombs and I wanted to buy one. up money Captain: Wait! down off the ship We were just kidding about all that pie stuff. That'll be 90000!bucks, please. Squidward: So, what flavor is it? Pirates: talking at once Apple. Apple. Apple. Squidward: Well, if it'll get old man Mr. Krabs off my booty!. gives the pirate the money. Cut to Squidward placing the pie on Mr. Krabs' desk Okay, here it is, Mr. Krabs, fresh from the bomb factory. I'll be returning to my life now. Mr. Krabs: Not yet. I got to make sure you did it awful. to put a piece in his mouth Wait a second... this would go awful with some pies! walking to the milk, he trips over a weegee and the piece of bomb flies into the milk, causing an explosion So, you tried to kill me over a little new aged management, eh? Squidward: Yes to inside Mr. Krabs office SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, are you okay? I heard a... wow! A bomb! at the card attached to it It's from Squidward. reading "To Squidward... Well, here you go." Squidward: And that's what happened. Mr. Krabs: 90000 dollars? A bomb? Squidward & Mr. Krabs: loudly In McDonald's?! run back into the office but the pie is not there Mr. Krabs: That's where you left it. Squidward: It's there. SpongeBob: Hey guys. his fingers then rubs his belly Thanks for the bomb, Squidward. sings We built city on rock and roll. out Mr. Krabs: You had to kill him. The boy cries you a sweater of tears and you kill him. How are you gonna live with yourself? Squidward: Kill him? imagines SpongeBob taking a tray to a customer SpongeBob: Here's your order, sir. Customer: Thanks. explodes and pieces of SpongeBob fly everywhere Squidward: Get him to a doctor! Mr. Krabs: Won't do any good. I've seen this before. When that bomb goes up to batman, I mean, hits his lower intestine... boom!bang!poof!pow! Squidward: You've seen this before? Mr. Krabs: 90000 times as a matter of fact. runs over to a phone and dials the hospital Squidward: Yes, hello, doctor? Hospital? It won't do any good? 90000times? up Oh, he's a goner. How do we tell him? look out the window and see SpongeBob cheerfully wiping off a table, apparently having forgotten about the earlier incident Mr. Krabs: Don't tell him. That'll only make him feel worse. The way I see it, he's only got till sunset. Why ruin his last day on earth? The lad deserves to enjoy his final hours. away Squidward: up You're wrong, Mr. Krabs! sobs I'm gonna make SpongeBob's final hours the worst he's ever had. And this time, there's going to be hate... so much, he's going to die. the door then turns around, smiling Die! out Mr. Krabs: on a notepad Note to self: Watch out for Weegee. to Squidward walking over to SpongeBob, who is singing happily and wiping the table Squidward: Uh, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: sing-songy Yes? Squidward: I forgot to tell you, there's a part nine thousand! to your gift. SpongeBob: Part nine thousand? up and down Part nine thousand, part nine thousand , part nine thousand, part nine thousand... grabs him Squidward: No!. SpongeBob: What's the part nine thousand? Squidward: Well, what's the most awful thing you can think of? takes out a list SpongeBob: Actually, I keep a list of the awful things I like to do. I call it my list. Squidward: let me see it. at the list SpongeBob: The things that are extra awful, I've written in red blood. Squidward: Everything's in blood. SpongeBob: Yeah, I know. Squidward: We'd better start now if we want to get through this list before you die SpongeBob: Then let's roll! walk out Bye, Mr. Krabs. Krabs cries and puts a "Help Wanted" sign in the window Heads up, Squidward—looks like they're gonna kill you. Squidward: Uh, yeah. Let's take a look at that list. SpongeBob: Well, the first thing I want to do is show my enemie Squidward to everybody in town. to SpongeBob and Squidward talking to a businessman Hi, there, this is my emenie , Squidward. to SpongeBob and Squidward talking to some kids Hey, kids, check it out! This is my enemie, Squidward. of the kids shoot bullets at Squidward's head. Cut to SpongeBob and Squidward walking up to a fish sitting on a bench Hi, I want to show you my enemie, Squidward. Squidward: Hey, mario. ends Glad that's over. SpongeBob: Good, cause we're onto our next activity. Squidward: Which is...? SpongeBob: I'm going to show my best friend Squidward to everybody in town wearing a salmon suit. Squidward: You're going to be wearing a salmon suit? SpongeBob: laughs That's a good one Squidward boo. to Squidward in a salmon suit in front of some kids. All the kids shoot at Squidward. Cut to SpongeBob checking off the item on his list Next. and Squidward sit by a rock Knock-knock jokes! Hey Squid, knock-knock. Squidward: Who's there? SpongeBob: Im not home laughs Squidward: weakly Oh, yeah... checks the knock-knock jokes off his list. Cut to SpongeBob and Squidward walking backwards SpongeBob: the beeping of a back up alarm Look out,*beeping* everyone, friends*beeping* in reverse! beeping. Spongebob checks off this item off the list. Cut to SpongeBob and Squidward making noises with their tongues out of their mouths while moving their hands back and forth in front of their face. SpongeBob checks the item off his list. Cut to Squidward walking with SpongeBob as his face SpongeBob: Turn left, and... stop. See, that's what it would be like if you had me for a face. Squidward: I can't breathe. checks that off his list. Cut to SpongeBob performing open-heart surgery on Squidward Squidward: Are you sure you should be poking it like that? SpongeBob: Who's ya daddy? squirts blood. SpongeBob checks his operation off the list as well as some other items while he laughs The last thing on the list is... Squidward: a bandage over his heart Does it involve more dismemberment? SpongeBob: Watch the sunset with Yo moma. Squidward: Sunset? about what Mr. Krabs said earlier in a though balloon Mr. Krabs: Hello I like money SpongeBob: Hey, it's Mr. Krabs! Hi, Mr. Krabs. Krabs cries and runs off Okay, see you later. Squidward: C'mon buddy, you want a sunset, you'll get a sunset. SpongeBob: Ah, underwater sunsets sure are beautiful. Eh, Squidward? Squidward: No!. SpongeBob: No!, this is awful, just the nine thousand of us. You, me, brick wall is shown between the two ...and this brick wall that you built between us. Squidward: Yeah lol. nervously SpongeBob: Sunsets always remind me of bowls of fruit. What do they make you think of, Squidward? imagines SpongeBob exploding Squidward: Uh Killing you SpongeBob: You know, if I were to die right now in some sort of fiery explosion due to the carelessness of a friend, well, that would just be awful. tears up. SpongeBob burps Wow, it feels like something just dropped into my lower intestine. the aroma Hey, smells like bomb. Or maybe bomb . Bomb? sun starts to go down Here it is, the sunset! I always love to count it down. Five... You do the rest, buddy. Squidward: Four... three... two... one... happens SpongeBob: I guess we started too early. Let's start again. Squidward: Five... four... three... explosion is heard from behind the wall two... cries o-o-o-one... Well, at least I was able to make his last few hours meaningful. sighs I am such a good person, sighn comes upR.I.P SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTSsponegbobs graveIm such a awful person REMEMBER TO LEAVE A MESSAGE AND PLZ READ MY YOUTUBE POOPS PLZ I WOULD BE SO HAPPY Category:Blog posts